Betrayal and Hope
by Lorien Moore
Summary: IxK fic. It's finished. Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

WHEEE another story! Im going to write this one and review and tell me whether scriptform romance is better than standard form romance or not. This is mainly Kisshu x Ichigo but it has large quantities of Purin x Taruto fluff and a bit of Pai x Rettasu. And maybe Zakuro x Ryou. Ya never know.

Betrayal and Hope- Chapter 1

Summary: Kisshu finds out that Masaya has been cheating on Ichigo with multiple girls, including Ichigo's two best friends! How will he tell her, will she believe him, and how will she react? ROMANCE!! AND LOTS OF IT!

Disclaimer: Look at me people. Does it LOOK like I own ANYTHING except a pair of blue socks? I DON'T EVEN HAVE BLUE SOCKS!! -sobs-

Kisshu was just floating around randomly, just bored. He noticed Masaya and blinked. He looked like he was waiting for someone. _Probably Ichigo _he thought with a snarl. But then a girl he had often seen Ichigo with ran over to Masaya. It was the blonde girl, Miwa or Moe? He could never tell the difference. (A/N: Neither can I--tell me if you know which ones which n.n;; ) For a moment he thought she had just bumped into him, but when they kissed and it soon got so passionate I couldn't describe it, for the rating would go up. (A/N: XD) Kisshu winced, then, disgusted, teleported back to the ship. Just as he left, he heard Masaya say, "Ichigo would never suspect me to do something like this. To the motel?"

"HI! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew--Kisshu?!?" Ichigo exclaimed, outright shocked. The other Mew Mews turned to look, and Rettasu dropped a plate. Kisshu sighed.

"I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to tell you something you might want to know. Whether you believe me or not is up to you." He looked at Ichigo. "Will you believe me?"

"I-I don't know. It all depends on what you have to say." She blinked, wondering what was so important.

"I saw Masaya cheating on you with that blonde haired friend of yours. Well, bye now." He waved, and teleported away. Ichigo blinked and shook her head.

"NYAAA It isn't true impossible! He would never cheat on me! But...Kisshu's face was so serious and sad when he said it...maybe its true...." She sighed and got back to work, destracted.

Kisshu was floating around again, bored. He saw Masaya again, waiting at another spot. He saw Ichigo's other friend running over to Masaya. He greeted her with light kisses on the cheeks. CHEATING WITH TWO OF ICHIGO'S BEST FRIENDS??? It was all Kisshu could do not to destroy Masaya right then. He held his tongue, however, and went to Ichigo again, saying to her that he had caught him with her other friend too. She was on the verge of tears.

"NO, Kisshu, its NOT true! NONE of it!" Ichigo yelled in a frenzy

"I'm sorry but its true. Look, if you really want to know, I heard him tell your black haired friend to meet him there at 6:30 tonight. Go and see for yourself, Ichigo." Ichigo's breathing stopped. Why hadn't he called her koneko? Something was definitely wrong. After Kisshu left, she got ready. She arrived at 6:20. She hid for 5 minutes and Masaya came to wait for someone. But was Kisshu right?

"Masayaaaa!" came Ichigo's best friend's voice 4 minutes later. She watched in disgust as he fingered her hair and kissed her neck. She couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" she yelled, springing from her hiding place. Masaya's shock was amazing. She burst into tears and ran off into the night. She didn't know where she was going and when she tripped once she didn't feel the blood flowing from her knee. She just kept running until she reached the park. She sat under a tree and cried. She cried until she fell asleep.

Kisshu was floating around again, wondering what Koneko-chan was up to. He passed by the park and noticed something underneath a tree. He went over to the tree, standing next to the thing under the tree. He looked closer.

"Ichigo!" He picked her up and held her to his body. Why would she..? Ichigo stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She saw Kisshu's concerned look and she blushed, even though it was unnoticeable in the dark. "Ichigo...I guess you believe me now...Oh! That cut is bad! Lets get you to the ship so we can clean those wounds, OK Ichigo?"

"...Yes but...why are you calling me Ichigo instead of Koneko all of a sudden?" Kisshu blinked. He didn't think she was awake...but she had agreed...and wondered why he wasn't calling her his little nickname for her? He smiled a bit, but stopped himself when he saw how bad the cut on her leg was. Apparently, she had landed on a glass shard and it had cut down her leg and was sticking through the skin. He teleported her to the ship and tried to treat the wound as best as he could. Ichigo just lay there in thought, wondering where she had gone wrong.

When the large cut was all bandaged up, she tried to get up but couldn't. It hurt alot. She sighed and fell back onto the bed. Kisshu had gotten her an empty room on the ship so she could have some privacy. It wasn't like him to do that.

_Maybe he cares a bit more than he's letting on...Maybe he cares more than...._ Then she remembered what Masaya had done. She culed up into a ball and sobbed quietly. Kisshu started to move a hand to comfort her but stopped.

_She doesn't love me. Why would she?When her wound is healed enough, she can go and talk to him about it. It will turn out to be a mistake and she will live in love. While I just watch from afar, the only one who sees just how brightly she shines._ Kisshu shifted his gaze and left the room. Ichigo's eyes were full of tears.

Kisshu stopped outside of Ichigo's door and sighed. Pai was next to the door. "You're going to keep her here?"

"Hai, but only until she gets better. She can't walk on that leg."

"What about her parents?"

"She can make something up."

Pai just sighed and turned away. "Abandoning our people for a _human_ girl..._despicable_." He walked off. Kisshu simply stared at the ground before heading off to his room.

Ichigo tried to sleep but she kept having nightmares. Luckily, she didn't scream. She simply woke up with a start, sweating. This happened at least 5 times before she went into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, she found breakfast on the end table next to her. For a moment she wondered where she was. Then she remembered what happened. She sat up and ate the breakfast. It was really good.

"Ohayo!" said a young alien maybe 12 years old. She had curly ocean green-blue hair and her eyes were big and purple. She wore a little dress simlar to Mew Minto's, except it was plain and dusty blue. She had around her waist a bright blue scarf that she obviously held dear. She popped into the room and jumped onto Ichigo's bed.

"Umm hello?" Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the little blue pouf of energy. The little girl reminded her strongly of Purin. The girl hugged Ichigo. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sugar! I was told that I got to help you out when you needed help!" Sugar took Ichigo's dishes and hopped out of the room, scarf trailing behind her. Ichigo blinked and smiled. _Such a kawaii girl!_ Her leg felt a little better and she tried to get up. It hurt and she got back onto the bed. Se sighed. Wait, did her parents know she was here? Did it really matter?

"Koneko-chan! You're up! Did Sugar bother you too much?" Ichigo's head turned quickly to the doorway, where Kisshu was grinning at her. She almost smiled. Even if he was her enemy, at least he was familiar, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She wrapped her knees with her arms. Kisshu came over and looked at her, as concerned as the night before. She started to blush under his gaze, but hid her face so it wouldn't be noticed. _What am I doing? He's the enemy...right?_ she thought, wondering if she had been fighting the wrong person all this time.

_Did she just...blush?? _Kisshu's thoughts were so unorganized that was the only one he could manage to sound out into words. He tried to look normal, but his heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. He tried to talk to her but all he could utter was "Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up at him, trying to hide her blush. Had he seen her blushing? She hoped not. It was bad enough she was alone with him, but she kind of _liked_ being alone with him...She felt a lot safer with him than with anyone else, even her own mother. Kisshu tried to say something else, but couldn't. He raised a hand to comfort her, but let it down. He walked out of the room. _Do I have the right to love him?_ Was the only thought running through her mind. After all she did to him, after all he did for her that she ignored...And he still loved her? She felt so cold on the inside. She slid under the covers but she didn't feel any warmer or safer. Just sadder, because she couldn't see him. Smell him. Feel his gaze on her.

_OH MY GOD!_ She thought. _I've fallen in love with him!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OH MY GOD!_ she thought. _I've fallen in love with him!_

Betrayal and Hope- Chapter 2.

Back at the cafe, everyone wondered where Ichigo was. She may come late alot, but she never didn't show up at all for 3 days in a row. And when They called her mother, it turned out that Ichigo had gone missing the day Kisshu came to the cafe

Purin was in the park performing for money, as usual. Her little show was, of course, VERY cute. Meanwhile, Taruto had gotten it into his head that if he kidnapped Purin she would cry. So, while she was performing, he hit her over the head with a rock and teleported her to one of the empty rooms on the ship. He locked it so that you could only open it from the outside. He decided to check in on Kisshu for no reason except bothering him.

"Hey, Kisshu, whats wrong?" Taruto changed his tune because Kisshu looked so gloomy. All he could think about was Ichigo. But that was normal. The odd thing was, he wasn't happy about thinking about her. He didn't answer, just sighed and closed the door on Taruto. And then, as if right on cue, Sugar came bouncing down the halls, scarf flittering joyfully.

"What are you so happy about? Custard's not coming back."

"Yes he is! Plus, Sugar has a new job! She gets to take care of Kisshu's human!"

"Caring for that hag? I'd hate the job. I'm going check and see if Purin's awake." He began walking down towards Purin's room. Sugar, of course, followed.

"Who's Purin?"

"A human." They reached the door and Taruto paused before turning the door. He hated to see what would happen when she saw him. Oh well...he turned the doorknob and opened the door....

"TARU-TARU!" Purin hopped over to Taruto and began hugging him. He shook her off, protesting loudly. "Taru-taru took Purin to live on the space ship na no da!"

"NUH-UH! I kidnapped you!"

"Taru-taru kidnapped Purin na no da?"

"Yeah! You're on our territory now! So, you gonna cry yet?" Purin shook her head and hugged Taruto.

"As long as Purin is with her friend she is fine na no da!" Then she noticed Sugar. She immediately went over and started pestering her.

"Sugar is Sugar and she is friend of Taruto's!" Sugar smiled and hugged Purin. And now I'm bored so we will see some sappy KisshuIchigo stuff.

Kisshu sat on his bed in his room and tried to think of something positive. All he could think of was Ichigo leaving. Ichigo with Masaya. Ichigo not anywhere near him. He began to wonder about whether or not Ichigo was blushing for him. He knew there was only one way to find out for sure. He sighed, sat up, and headed to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo was under the covers, trying to sort out her thoughts. Most of them agreed on one thing. She did not love Masaya anymore. But...who did she love in the first place? "Ichigo?" She heard Kisshu say her name and her heart fluttered for a second. She regained her self control and slid her head out of the covers.

"Y-yes?" She tried to hide most of her face under the covers. Kisshu simply looked blank. He didn't look like himself. She knew that something was wrong, so she asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering...when you were blushing earlier..." At this point she couldn't hide her blushing face. "Was that blush because of me?"

Ichigo just popped her head under the covers and mumbled something in reply. It sounded oddly like, "Who else would cause it?" Kisshu's face brightened slightly. He moved towards her. She felt his hand on the covers. She knew he would see her blushing face. She closed her eyes, but he never pulled off the covers. He just mumbled so that, even though no one else was there to hear, only she could hear him, "If you ever need me I'll be right here." She felt him place something on top of the covers.

When she heard him leave, she slid out of the covers and took the object into her hand. It was a simple pendant in the shape of a heart. But to her, it meant the world. She took off the bell masaya gave her and crumpled it up in her palm. It was just reminding her of a past not worth remembering. She threw it against the wall and held the little heart pendant to her heart. It was almost as though it linked her heart to his. What she didn't know was, it was one of two. As she held hers to her heart, Kisshu held his to his heart.

_I can't believe she might actually fall in love with me...those were just fantasies. But I can feel that she loves me back, I just know it!_ He placed the pendant on his little nightstand and smiled for the first time since he had seen Ichigo's wound the night before. He knew that his long wait was over. He might become happy.

"Taru-taru's friend sugar na no da?" Sugar nodded and Purin blinked. She turned to Taruto, looking very sad. Taruto felt his heart sink for some reason. He had no idea why. She sniffled a bit, then her face became happy again. "Purin is..still Taru-taru's friend no matter what na no da..." She tried to smile, but it was a fake smile. And Taruto saw right through it.

"H-hey whats wrong? Why are you so sad??" Purin just tried to smile and sat on the bed. Sugar blinked. "Oh no, what did Sugar do wrong this time?" She banged herself on the head a bunch of times, until you could see a bruise was going to form. Taruto ignored Sugar and tried not to care about what was making Purin so sad.

"How come when I try to make you cry you don't, but when Sugar says that shes my friend (which she is NOT) you get all worked up?" At this moment Taruto was fuming. Purin looked up at him. She wanted to tell him, but it was hard to say. How could she tell someone who obviously hated every cell in her body that she loved him?

"Taru-taru..." Purin tried to keep herself confident but her courage kept slipping. Taruto blinked, realizing something that he didn't realize before. Every time he saw her she was so friendly, and wanted to be friends...but he had never thought...that she loved him. He suddenly turned scarlet and stepped back.

"I get it now! You don't just want to be my friend, you..you..." He stopped midsentence and moved closer to her. He hugged her tightly. "You love me." She smiled and held onto him, but he was confused. Why did he do that? Why did he say that? _Why am I doing this, shes just an annoyance! But ...it would be..different without her...lonely, almost._ He realized, he had fallen in love with her too! He held her tighter and mumbled, "I love you too..." She smiled a bit more and held onto him. They sat there embraced for a while. Sugar had run off a while back to bother Pai. However, Pai wasn't in the ship.

Pai was floating around in the park near the cafe. He didn't have anything to do back at the ship but be pestered by Sugar. So, he decided to sit in a random tree and think.

Sugar decided to go see Ichigo. She had nothing else to do. She went in and practically shouted, "ICHIGO-ONEE-CHAN!" Ichigo woke up from her nap and looked at Sugar. "Oh, hey Sugar! Is anything the matter?"

"No, Pai isnt here, Kisshu is locked in his room and Taruto is busy with the human he brought!"

"Human? You mean Purin?"

"HAI!"

"Could you tell her to come here, please?" Sugar agreed and bounced off to pry Purin and Taruto off eachother. A few minutes later, Purin and Sugar came in.

"Ichigo-onee-chan! Everyone at the cafe thought you were dead na no da!" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"They did, did they? Hmm. Well, if you go back any time soon, tell them I got a leg injury and I won't be going over there for a while. IF you go back," she added, eyeing Purin suspiciously. Purin grinned and nodded. She bounced back to her room to find Taruto still waiting for her. She smiled and sat down next to him. She leaned against him and closed her eys, slowly falling asleep...

Kisshu decided to go see Ichigo. He walked to her room, and found her taking a nap. He sat next to her and delicately stroked her hair. She looked like a sleeping beauty. Ichigo opened her eyes to see Kisshu smiling down at her. She felt her face heat up. He was smiling at her, and touching her hair, and truly loved her. Thats what she wanted. She smiled and sat up. She looked into his eyes and felt all her discomfort and fear go away. She felt herself wanting to kiss him. He apparently was thinking the same thing, because at that time, he brought her lips to his. She gladly accepted the kiss. She felt herself thinking that she would do anything for him, anything at all. She broke away from the kiss and embraced him.

He was sort of suprised by how much she loved him back now. The way she just wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her hair, glad that all of this had happened. But he wondered something.

_What will happen when she has to go home? The wound is almost healed, _(A/N: I know, it doesn't take two days to heal. But it will for the sake of this fic!) _and she'll have to go home!_


	3. Chapter 3! FINALLY!

Sorry this one was late, I'm soooo busy lately. Poke me till I update again plz. I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER FOR ALL MY FANS!! –Cries- I can't believe I'm so _loved_! I got nine reviews today! Not all on the same story but...STILL!

ON WITH THE FLUFFY-oh-so- FLUFFY OoC FIC! I may interject as myself sometimes, so BEWARE! BEWARE, I SAY!!!

Betrayal and Hope- chapter 3

The next morning (I'm not gonna go into Purin and Taruto's room for a while -shudder-) Ichigo woke up, feeling someone next to her. She heard a voice say, "Ah you're up." She smiled, feeling Kisshu place his arms around her. She suddenly frowned. "You didn't try anything while I was asleep, did you?"

Kisshu blinked. "Of course not! I would never do such a thing!" he said aghast. He felt her settling down. He smiled and held her closer, if that was possible.

MEANWHIIIIILE! Back on earth, Pai had been sleeping in the tree. Why? Sugar, of course. "Yo, Pai-san." The silhouette of a girl with chin-length hair stood in the sunrise.

"Lorien. Why are you here?" The figure hopped over to his tree. Her hair was black, and she had messy side-swept bangs that covered one of her large but sad blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dull purple tank top that had "Dark Angel" in velvet lettering on the front. She smirked.

"Why else? I'm bored as hell, and there isn't anything else to do." Pai just huffed in reply. Guess who Lorien is!! Well, anyway, Lorien winked the eye that had the bangs and grinned. "Not all humans are that bad, ya know." She turned around and allowed herself to fall from the high branch.

Just before she hit the ground, a pair of black wings sprouted from her back and she flew off into the sunrise, which was just ending. Pai watched her for a moment, wondering why she was so serious all of the sudden. He hmph-ed then teleported back to the ship.

Ichigo broke from Kisshu's grasp and tried to stand again. This time it didn't hurt quite as much. Kisshu steadied her and she smiled. She muttered to him that her parents would probably be worried and she should go. Kisshu's smile faltered but he tried to stay smiling. Did she hate him enough to want to leave so soon, even though she loved him? It made no sense.

"I'd like to go home now, if you please." She glanced around the room and felt him wrap his arms around her. He teleported them to her house, and it was an odd feeling. It was as though she had passed through a veil of water. He put her down and looked at her sadly. She looked back, just as sadly. She forced a half smile and thought, _Well, it's not like I'm abandoning him. I still love him, but my parents are probably worried sick!_ With that thought, she headed towards the door.

Kisshu shivered in the cold air and teleported back to the ship. His heart felt sort of empty, and he locked himself in his room. He held the pendant to his heart, hoping for her love to stay as it was. A light chill went down his spine and he took a nap (n.n ;;)

Ichigo opened the door and said meekly, "Tadaima!" Her father immediately yelled, "ICHIGO? Is that you? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HAVE YOU BEEN WITH A BOY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG WHERE WERE YOU ANSWER ME ICHIGO ANSWER ME!" Ichigo's mother looked at her concernedly, but said, "Well, as long as she's alright now, I'm sure its fine. However, what _did_ happen to your leg?

"To make a long story short, I fell." Ichigo started towards her room, but her father yelled, "ICHIGOOOOOO COME BACK HERE AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!!!!" Ichigo sighed and slammed her door shut behind her. Her parents were such a nuisance sometimes. She took out her pendant and held it to her heart, and she felt his heart there too. She smiled and took a nap.

Now, we will spend a while with Lorien! Plus two made-up Mew Mews. Well...they're only kinda made up. They were made up by my friends and are them.

Lorien, Suika, and Okashi were at the mall. Okashi had blue hair similar to ichigo's and was very cheerful looking. Suika had hair that was orange with red tips and was happy but embarrassed by the two hyper creatures that were hopping around and hitting people with bananas. Whenever one would hit someone on the head, they'd yell "NANNER-HEAD!!" and run off. Suika sighed.

"THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Lorien and Okashi stopped in their tracks. Lorien sighed and Okashi groaned in dissappointment, but they reluctantly ended their rampage. Suika wondered how these two could be so...so..._reckless_. She sighed again and dragged them out of the mall, thus ending this chapter. FINALLY. Whew.

Now, we will spend a moment with Lorien to disclaim! -n.n-

Lorien: Uhh...uhh...I like making people sigh...? AND I DON'T OWN IT PEOPLE! Is Masaya dead (or at least brain dead)? NO! I DON' OWN IT!


	4. The end Yeah

I'm sorry people but I am so irresponsible I can only write one shots...so here is your final chapter:

Kisshu and Ichigo live happilly ever after. Lorien eats you. Pai and Rettasu fall in love. Purin and Taruto stop being saps.

There, ya happy? I'll write you a nice one-shot...


End file.
